


The First Cut is the Deepest (SODAPOP CURTIS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Sodapop Curtis - Fandom, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other, Sodapop Curtis - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: yo I like highkey need some Sodapop Curtis fluff in my life. Reader gets into a fight with some Socs or something and he’s helping her clean up her bloody nose and like a shallow knife wound and he expresses how worried he is about her getting into fights all the time because she doesn’t want people to think she’s weak</p><p>word count: 557</p><p>warnings: violence, cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut is the Deepest (SODAPOP CURTIS)

The first cut hurt the worst, when the soc slashed you across the face as you were trying to get away, and you cried out as the blood dripped over your cheek and down your face.

You had managed to get away after that, but not before the soc landed another blow to you with the knife in his hand, cackling the whole time.

You didn’t know where to run. You should have stayed, should have fought, because you couldn’t be seen as weak. You lugged yourself to Darry’s house, trying to slip in without your boyfriend seeing. Sodapop was an angry man and you knew that he wouldn’t stop until the socs that hurt you were hurting themselves. But it didn’t work.

Soda was there, munching on a slice of cake, waiting for you. He looked up, intent on greeting you, but his face fell and so did the plate in his hands. “Doll,” He exclaimed, “What happened to you?” You wiped your hand across your face, trying to get the blood off.

“Got jumped on the way home,” You mumbled, casting your eyes to the ground, “Nothin’ too much.” He jumped up and took your face in his hands, blood smudging onto his fingers as his jaw locked. His eyebrows were furrowed and he took in your injuries,  leading you to the bathroom where his older brother kept the first aide kit. He sat you on the toilet and cleaned you up, the whole time mumbling under his breath something that you couldn’t hear. You let him vent, let him let his anger out as he cleaned the blood off of you.

“Soda, can we go to bed now?” He shook his head and cursed.

“No. We can go find those bastards that did this to you and show them who they messed with.” He stood and threw open the bathroom door, stalking to his front door. You chased after him, grabbing his shoulder to stop him before he did something stupid. He turned to face you, stealing a kiss before he spoke again, “I need to show them that you’re not some toy to hurt. I need to show them that you’re the most protected greaser in town.”

You scoffed and kissed his cheek, trying to soothe his beating heart. “They aren’t going to back off unless I show them I’m not afraid. The next time I see them, I’ll throw down. Okay? I need to show them that I’m going to fight back, not that I’m going to get my boyfriend to do it for me.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sodapop said, “If I need to be there to protect you, I will be. I can’t stand the sight of you with blood on your face. I love you.” Your heart warmed at the thought of how much Sodapop truly cared for you.

“Baby, I need to show them that I’m tuff. Tough.” He kissed you once, twice, “And I can. I can do it, I promise.”

Soda ran his hands up and down your arms, sighing, “Just. Let me be there. Let me walk you places just so I can jump in if you need help, okay?” You nodded and kissed him once more, feeling as his strong arms wrapped around your body, holding you close and protecting you.


End file.
